Une chance inespérée
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Shinji est serveur dans un retaurant famillial, Urahara est un homme d'affaires réussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsque les deux se rencontrent? UraShinji. UA. TRADUCTION de "Chance encounter" de Scarletzanpaktou.


**Hola =D**

**Je reviens encore avec une traduction, une première chez Bleach, je l'avoue. J'ai fait du OP et du Reborn avant et il me reste encore une trad' à faire sur Reborn et je serai au chômage, ainsi, si vous avez envie que je traduise quelque chose, dites-le moi ;)**

**Titre original: "Chance Encounter"**

**Auteur: Scarletzanpaktou**

**Titre traduit : "Une chance inespérée"**

**Traducteur : Revan-Hikin**

**Genre: Je vais suivre l'auteur original : Romance-Humour**

**Couple : Shinji Hirako X Kisuke Urahara**

**Raiting: Je suis ici aussi Scarletzanpaktou en mettant T mais c'est pour le vocabulaire plus qu'autre chose ;)**

**Discalmer: Ici, il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic de Scarletzanpaktou du nom de "Chance Encounter". Mais Bleach n'appartient à aucune de nous. Malheuresement.**

**Avertissement: Pas grand chose. La fic mentionne des homosexuels et un projet d'une nuit "chaude".**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Shinji entra par la porte arrière du restaurant, remettant sa geste en place comme il avait presque faillait la perdre quand il avait passé la porte.

« Tu es en retard Shinji, _encore_ », déclara Lisa au-dit Shinji, penché en avant, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Oh… Aller Lis'… Laisse moi faire une pause… J'ai couru pour venir ici directement après la fin des cours », haleta Shinji, les mains sur les genoux.

« Et tu es toujours en retard. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, la table numéro 3 attend leurs entrées », dit Lisa en se saisissant d'un bloc-notes et en retournant dans la cuisine. Shinji la suivit du regard pendant un moment, bouche bée face à son manque de sympathie. En soupirant, il prit les assiettes et suivit Lisa dans la salle de restaurant.

--

Il avait travaillé trois heures aujourd'hui et il retournait dans la cuisine pour ce qui lui paraissait être la millième fois quand il aperçut un couple qui entrait dans le restaurant. Ce qui les distinguait des clients habituels était la manière dont ils étaient vêtus, mais ce n'était rien comparé à leur prestance: la femme était magnifique, même les tops-models dans ces magasines Playboy n'avait pas cette beauté, et son partenaire était impressionnant. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, avait une barbe blonde, vêtu d'un smoking noir qui contrastait joliment avec la robe rouge de la femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Shinji ? » demanda Kensei alors qu'il passait devant le serveur blond qui s'était arrêté.

« Oh. Euh, K-Kensei! » commença Shinji, cherchant vainement une excuse à lui servir avant de se résigné à demander :« Les deux qui viennent juste de rentrer. C'est qui ? »

Kensei jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Shinji au couple qu'Hiyori menait vers une table. « Tu veux dire que tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est ? Tu vis dans une grottes ou quelque chose de semblable ? » A en juger par l'absence de réponse, ce qui l'énerva encore plus, _oui_ Shinji vivait dans une grotte. Kensei soupira: « C'est Kisuke Urahara et son épouse Shihoin Yoruichi. Urahara est le directeur d'une grande entreprise et Yoruichi un professeur de fitness reconnue, je me demande c'qui viennent faire ici. »

Shinji haussa simplement les épaules, et les deux hommes continuèrent de regarder les nouveaux arrivants jusqu'à ce qu'Hiyori leur envoya chacun un coup de poing au visage. « Idiots, si vous n'avez rien à faire, retournez dans cette foutue cuisine et arrêter de les regarder! C'est malpoli et c'est pas vos affaires!» gronda Hiyori, les deux hommes tenaient à présent leur nez ensanglanté. Avec un dernier regard à Urahara, Shinji rentra dans la cuisine, Kensei le suivant.

--

De toute la soirée, Shinji ne put décrocher ses yeux de la table d'Urahara. Il pensait que c'était à cause de Yoruichi, mais si c'était vrai, pourquoi ses pensées étaient tournées vers Urahara ? Cet homme était marié bon sang! Ce n'est pas comme si-

« Wow, tu dois penser que je suis vraiment 'hot' pour me regarder avec ce regard là », chuchota une voix derrière lui. Se retournant, Shinji tomba nez-à-nez avec la personne qui avait occupée son esprit durant toute la soirée.

« Putain, merde! » jura Shinji. Urahara souleva un sourcil, « Gah, euh, ah, U-Urahara-san, hmm bien- bien sûr que non. Hmm. Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous- Merde, euh, je veux dire- » Shinji bégayait, il essayait de ne pas dire de choses idiotes ni offensive, il va s'en dire que ce n'était pas très réussis, et vu l'expression du visage de Kisuke, l'homme était clairement en train de s'en amuser. Enfin, Urahara le fit taire en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de Shinji afin de le calmer.

« Hé, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça me dérange pas, en fait, dans un sens j'apprécie, les gens ont généralement le coup de foudre pour Yoru-chan et ne me regarde même pas. » Urahara fit une moue légère. « C'est injuste. » Shinji le regarda fixement, est-ce que ce mec qui dirigeait une grande entreprise boudait vraiment parce que sa femme avait plus d'admirateurs que lui ?

« Euh… Je suis désolé…? » Urahara sauta imédiatement sur l'occasion, un sourire massif collé sur le visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Hey, tu finis dans combien de temps ?

- Environ une heure… Hé, attendez une sec… QUOI ?

- Parfait, tu pourras venir à ma table et nous pourrons manger une crème glacée! » Dit Urahara, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Pas question ! Vous êtes marié !

- Ho, tu m'apprends quelque chose là. Avec qui suis-je marié ? » Demanda Urahara en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Avec Yoruichi-san, bien sûr! » s'exclama Shinji, scandalisé, qui pouvait bien oublier qu'il était marié ?

« Hein ? Yoruichi ? Non, tu te trompes, elle et moi sommes proches mais il est hors de question que nous nous marions », dit Kisuke, rejetant la proposition d'un geste de la main.

« Attendez, mais Kensei a dit… »

Urahara le regarda d'un air pensif. « Je pense que je vois à quoi tu fais allusion, c'est vrai que vu la façon dont Yoru-chan et moi agissons, les gens pensent que nos bagues d'amitié sont des alliances. Haha, mais pas du tout.

- Hein ? Ce que vous portez au doigt est une bague représentant votre amitié ? »

Encore une fois, Urahara ignora le commentaire. « Tu vois, nous deux, Yoruichi et moi sont d'heureux homo; Maintenant, si tu veux venir avec moi, je te suggère de la fermer et de demander à ton patron si tu peux partir plus tôt et venir me rejoindre pour une soirée de sexe passionnée ».

Shinji réfléchit à toute vitesse pendant une milliseconde: « Je reviens dans 30 secondes » avant de s'enfuir dans la cuisine. Urahara sourit avant de retourner à sa table pour informer sa meilleure amie du changement de programme.

* * *

**L'auteur précise que pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, dans cette fic, Shinji à 19 ans et Urahara en à 28. ;)**

**Merci de nous avoir lu.**

**Elle comme moi apprécions grandement les reviews et au risque de me répéter : si jamais vous souhaitez que je traduise une fic en particulier ou même que j'en trouve une a traduire sur le couple de votre choix, n'hesitez pas à m'en faire part. Je réponds à toutes les reviews et ça me motive à continuer.**

**Gros bisous à tous.**


End file.
